TSUKI DREAMS OF PARADISE
by satanspetraven333
Summary: lunalupa is a strong rare pokemon turned in 2 a human 2 save her life. but there r secrets behind her trans4mation that even professer oak doesnt know about. calld tsuki by ash, they look 4 paradise a place everybosy said never existed 2 escape team rocket.
1. Chapter 1

AN: hey deers! this is a new fanfic im writing! this doesnt mean ill stop writing lynne the dtory, im just taking a break from it, ok deers :3 . i asw some jerks flaming my bff silentcries42 n its not nice so stop doing it ill report u! :( also no flaming plz, ok deers! :3 ENJOY DEERS!

PROLOUGE

"is the subject stable" asked the mystreious figure ovwerseeing the experimrnt. "ya" said the femmale sceintist condicting the experiment. "thats good. hows her vital signms?" he replied. "bettter than average...giovani...i thinl we created what u wanted...A SUPRE HUMAN." said the nursre. "just as i wanterd. shes THE PERFECT HUMAN" said the shadowy man. "SHELL BE PRETTIER THAN THE AVERATAGE HUMAN FEMAKE. SHELL BE FASTER TAHN THE FASTET HUMAN ATHLETE. SHELL HAVE ALL THE HIGHTENED SENSE S OF POKEMON WIHT HUMAN INTELLIGENSE. SHELL BE THE ULTIMATE BREED OF HUMAN!" (AN: that linws from the new spiderman movie with andy garfield! OMG I LUV THAT MOVIE N ANDY GARFEILD IS SOOOOOOOOO HOT!") the mystetrious man conmtinued. 'OMG!" screamed thte nurse. "WAHT IS IT?" askedthe man. "HER HAPPINESS IS DROPPIMG 4 SOME REASON! SHES GETTTING MORE DEPRESSED!" SAID THE NERSE PANICKING. "OMG Y! SHE WOULD HAGVE BEEN PERFECR!" aaid the man.

CHAPTER 1

THE AWAKEING

it was dark. i opened my eyees 2 see nothing but shadows of night arounf me. "where am i luna" i asked 2 no ansewr. "im scared luna" n nobpdy answeres. i whimperes streoking my tail 2 lower my blopd pressuer. i fond a lightseitch n turned it on. i was in a white labratory with lots if colorful eeggs in severesl incubaters scatered aroung the the room. i founf a mirorr n lookedat myselg. i had snoey whote hair the color of moonloight htat was spiky n shorrt. my left eye was a pallid blue n my right looked like a molten pool of sivler. my puipls (the blavk dot in ur eye for those of u who dont know) was shaped like cresent moons. i had wolf earrs with small silver cuffs at rhe top n a long n bushy wolf tail. my skin waspale as rthe freshly driven snow. i also hasd fanfs but they couldnt suck blood bcuz they were wolf fangs. i examined my claws on my human hands. was imore pokemon than man or more man than pojkemon? "ah ur finally awake lunalupa." a man with graying blond hair n a labcaot said emerging from the back soor. "lunaaa?" ia cocked my head 2 the side whilt sayimng. " hi im professre oak n i own this labratory. u were originally a pokemon named lunalupa but u suffereed sever e injurys so we had to turn u half juma survive. oh! n u should probably get some cloths on cuz ur nakid." he said. "ok luna" i said. i put on a blavk miniskirt that fitted snugly aroung my physique n a paramore tee. i had on black thighhigh socks with white striped. "do i look ok luna?" i oak replied "ya u look PERFECT."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: hey deers! its me again with another chapter deers! ok my keyboars is having problens so i have trouble with the backspace n sgift key n comma ok deers. also stop flamiing my bff silentcries42 shr works rly hard ok deers so from now on all chapters r dedicated 2 her (silent if ur reading this u rock girl!) ok deers! :( n tsuki/lunalupa is not perfect ok it said so in thr beginning ok deers! N THIS STORY IS NOT A JOOKE I TAKE IT RLY SRSLY OK DEERS! :( thx u 4 reading deers! :3

CHAPTER 2

THE REUNIOIN

i woke up in a c ot with a black cashmere quilt coveringg me . "r u up yet?" asked professer oak. "ya luna" i said. "ok just 2 let u know ur master is coming 2 pick u up 2day" he said. n i saif "but i dont remember being a pokemon anymore luna!" "iits ok ur human now so u dont have 2 fight anynore." he replied. _but i want 2 fight! _i whimpered 2 myself. then the door opened n 4 ppl walked in. "hi professer oak is my lunalupa ok?" asked a 16 yr old boy with spiky raven black hair n obsedian eyes. "we had 2 change her in 2 a16 yr old human 4 her 2 survive she sstill has some wolflike features n she ends every sentencr with luna but shes ok." oak replied. "thays cool!" said a man in his 20s with spiky cinimmon colored hair n eyes tat were zlways closed. "i agree said a girl in red with chocolate vrown pigtails. "but its 2 bad u cant use her 2 battle" said a young child wity oversized glasses. i looked at these strangr ppl. i clutched my wolven tsil. "we should probably introduce ourselves guys im ash n this is pikachu" the cute guy said pointing 2 his yellow mouselike pokemon. "n im brock" the mab with closed eyes said. "im may n this is mmmmy little brother max" said the brunettr girl pointing 2 the little kid. "well now that ur human u need a human name how about i name u tsuki its hapanese 4 moon." sugggested ash. "ok luna" i said. "guys battle city tourtament is stating 2morrow so we should probably tet going." saidbrock. so we left the labratory. "hey brock how do u see with ur eyes close?d luna" i asked wghen we went out the doors. "o im blind so i see things wuth the telekenesis i developed." he said. "hey tsuki." said ash. "ya ash luna" i said. "im so glad were reunited". he said sweely. i blushed. we walked towards the setting sun. i was so glad 2 b with my familt agaon!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: hey deers! dont 4get 2 rview ok deers! also how could u mistake andrew garfield 4 a fat cat deer? soon ill be posting a kuroshitsuji fanfic called burning hearts deers! itll b a collab by me n my bffs silentcries42 n ashentamashii13 n itll b rly good so check it out deers!1 no flamiing plz deers! thx u 4 reading deers! enjoy! :3

CHAPTER 3

THE ATTACK

we walkec on hte trail 2 get 2 the battle city torunament. halfway through we stopped at a town called pokeville. while we rested in a hotel, i asked ashe about my lige as a pokemon. "u were injured wgen team rocket attackef u wiht wobafett. we sent uu 2 professer oak bcuz ur injuriies were so srs. right now were heading 2 battle city 2 win the battlr city cup. its the biggest prize 4 a pokemon trainer. if i win ill becom a POKEMON MASTER!" ashe said. "whos team rocjet luna" i asked. "their evil ppl who steal pokemon 4 nefarious purposes they try 2 stael pikachu ALL THW TIME!1 they tried 2 steal u 2!" he answeres. "omg" i said. we ate at a caffe n then left 4 battle city. we were on the path n we heard obvious rumbling in the distance . "what was that luna?" i asjed nervously. "its probably just a waterfall. there r plenty arounf here on the monutains." we all breathed a sigh of relief. N THEN A GIANT DRILL POPPES OUT OF THE EARTG. a woman with pink hair emergerd from the drill with her violer haired hemchman in toe along with a a browm catlike pokemin. "HAND OVER UR PIKACHU WERE TEAM ROCKETT N WE MEAN BUSNESS. NOW HAND IT OVER OR DIE!" said the pink haired 1. "ya" added the violet haird 1. "ya the boss wants pikachu n maybe another pokemon meowth thats right." said the cat with a heavy new jersey accent. "NO JESSSE!" suid ashe. "WTF IS THAT!" jesse asked pointing 2 me. "thats tsuki the lunalupa that u almost killed she turned in 2 a human." ashe yelled back. "OMG A HUMAN POKEMON THR BOSS WOULD LUV THAT! !" said jesse. "jesse i dont rly think we should kisnap an person." said james. "STFU JAMES THIS IS WAHT WERE DOIN." repiled jesse sharply. "PIKACHU USE ELECTRIC SLIDE!" comanded ashe pikachu erupted in a burst of lightning n electrucuted the drill. " OMG OUR DRILL ULL PAY 4 THIS!" said the outraged jesse. i growled with fersl anger n hit them in 2 the sky7. "OMG DID U KILL THEM?" asked brock. "no i didny use my cllaws. "THAT WAS AMAZINF!" said may. "ya it was cool. rly cool." ashe said with a smirk. "thx u luna!" is aid blushing. we continued on 2 battle city.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: ok tdop just hit the 50 viewr maark thx u deers 4 reading it! u guys rick keep it up n dont justt stop at chapter 1 plz read all of thr story ok deers. id like 2 give a shoutuot 2 my bff silentcries42 4 being rly cool. soon ill post a new fanfic called burning hearts n it will b a collab btween us n anothet fried who just got an acoount ashentamashii13, deers. 1ce again, thx u deers! :D

CHAPTER 4

THE CONFESSOIN

after the whoole team rocker frama was over we stopped at a hotel n talked about it in a cafe. "so who are these taem rockett ppl luna?" i asked. adhe got a srs look on on his fasce. "there evil pojemon traineres who stael pokemon 4 money. they always try 2 steal pikachun other pokemon from us." said ashe in a srs voice. "omg thats horrrible luna" i screaemd. i straightend up my my mcr tshirt n smootherd my balck ripped jegggings n looked out the winfow. i was worrried taht my pokemom ears n tail would gice me awat. "dont worry well protect u" said ashe in a comfortimg voice. i smiled knowing that my frienfs were here 2 protect me. brock n may left leaveing me n ahse alone. we went back 2 the hotel. "tsuki can i tell u somtehing" saod ashe smexily. "what luna" i asjed. "i luv u" he whispede mischirviously in 2 my ear. n then we got 2 the hotel where i showd him my wild side if u know what is mean. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

AN: ok could u plz give reviews it would b rly nice ok deers!1 n stop glaming silentcries42 ok deers! no flaming plz deers. n if ur wondering y i disnt put much detail in that lasr scene its bcuz i thonk its more sexy when u imagine but i can put in more deitails if u want deers. thx u 4 reading deers! :3

CHAPTER 6

THE RESCUE

the next moring we went 2 another town. i felt weirf with my wolven ears n tail n my wererworlf eyes distracted ppl. we stopped at a cafe n then checked in 2 a hotel. me n may then went shopping cuz i was running out ot the clothes professer oak gavs me. i was wereing a botdf tshirt tight black acid washed jeggings n black converese, with black nail polish with mu hari in teaseed up. may wore her usuall blodd red attrie with bdlack combat bootws. we walked in 2 an hot topic n bougt stuff but we got it 4 free bcuz the cahsier thought we were sexy n gothic loilta. then we went back home 2 the hotel. there ashe called us. "hey ashe what is ti luna" i asked. "OMG BROCKS BEEN KIDNAPED!" ashe said asdly. "OMFG WE HAVE 2 SAVE HIM LUNA" i replied. so we met whit ashe in a cafe 2 discess a batttle plan 2 rescue him. "who kidnappped hime?" may asked scared. "i thnk it was team rocket they swooped out from the sky from a jet n captured him whne we were shoppihng 4 food" he siad. "OMFG WHERE R THEY LUNA" is aid with sorrrowful tears in my crescent eues. "there in htat jet over there" he erplied. "lets go save hime!" said may. we burtsed in 2 the jet n jesse n james were there. "OMG UR BACK! JAMES KILL THEM" commanded jesse in an commanding voice;. handinf him a gun. "noo!" cried james. brock was tied up in ropw. ashe cut the rope. "brock r u ok?" he asked? "ya but i cnat leave bcuz i luv james" then jesse got out a gun n threatened 2 shoot us. "ILL SHOOT U!" she said. so we all left.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: OMG WERE OVER 100 VIEWS THX U 4 THE SUPPORT DEERS! :3 I DONT KNOW WHAY A TROLLFIC IS BIT IT SOUND MEAN N THIS IS NOT 1 OF THEM I RLY LIKE MAKING THIS STORY N I TAKE IT RLY SRSLY N IF U THINK THIS IS SOMETHING STUPID LIKE MY IMMORTAL ITS NOT N FUCK U U SUCK N STOP FALMING DEERS! ALSO STOP FLAMING SILENTCRIES42 SHE WORKS RLY HARD N SHE HAS LEGIT DYSLEXIA WE CHECKED WIKIPEDIA N EVERYTHING DEERS! N MY SISTERS A NERD SO SHE CAN HACK U DEERS! 4 ALL THE PPL WHO RLY LIKE THIS AS MICH AS I DO PLZ SHOW UR SUPPORT OK DEERS! ID LIEK 2 SAY THX U 2 SILENTCRIES42 ASHENTAMASHII13 N ANY1 WHO THINKS THAT FLAMING IS WRONG IF U DO U ROCK I LUV U DEERS! IF U DONT THE EXIT DOOR IS RIGT THERE N U CAN LEAVE BITCH!

CHAPTER 6

THE REVEAL

we went 2 the battle city tornamebnt n ashe won so we went back to pallet town 2 visit professer oak. he had more clothes 4 me so i took. them. as i put on midnight black mascra n midnight black eyeliner i i wondered y i came 2 this world with norhing yet feel loke everthing was tooken away from me. it made me cry n the tears mixed with my make up to create dark depressive rivers streaming frrom my eyes like the river styx. i was going 2 clean mt face up but the midnight blacktears felt cool on my face that was burning wwith sadness n it looked rly scary n scary stuff is cool. i went bavk outside in the lab 2 talk with professer oak i hadd wondered where he got all theses clothes from. "professer oak where did u get all thes clothes from luna" i asked. n then he got a sad look on his face. "i used 2 have a daughter n then she was murdered by mafia henchmen wgo were working 4 the godfathet" he said with a sad look on his face. "thats so sad luna!" i said crying. i ran 2 ashe n told him aboit it. "OMG MY DAD WAS MURDERED BY GUYS FROM THE MAFIKA 2 I THINK WE NEED 2 GET VENGEANCE" ashe shoted. "no i dont want vengance go talk 2 professer oak about it luna" i replied n then i went 2 professer oak n told him that his wife n daughter had been murderes by tye same mafia ppl. "OMG MY WIFE N DAUGHTER N ASHES DAD MUST HAVE BOTH BEEN MURDEDRE BY MAFIA GUYS WE NEED REVENGE." HE SHOUTED. ASHE N OAK GOT READY N I CHANGED MY SILVER MINI HOOP EARRINGS 2 SILVER SKULL POSTS I GOT FROM ICING N PAINTED MY NAILS SILVER WITH BLACK CRACKLE POLISH. NOE THAT THE TRUTH WAS REVEALED ASHE N OAK WERE GOING 2 AVENGE THERE LUVD 1S. I KNEW THAT IT WAS THERI BAATTLE BUT I FOLLOWED THEM IN CAST THEY NEDDED HELP...I...I JUST...COULNT HELP MY SELF.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: sorry about chapter 6s an i was alittle peeeved deers. i apolgize 2 my viewers i was a bit on edge that day. also srory about the hiatus i was bust with school deers. i hope u like the nwxt chapter ok deers. but im srs about the flaming deers. :3 thx u deers!

CHAPTER 7

THE PLAN

i followd ashe n oak 2 the were talkung about a plan 2 cojnfront the mafia guys. i could hear there plan with my echolocation (i can do that with my wolfen powers) . they said they didnt want me 2 help bcuz it was there persinal war. so i had 2 help in sercet. ahse hacked the computer 2 find out about the mafua guys. they found out alot. now they know where they hide out n what there goal is. 2 create a perfectr human. i gasped n had a falshback. in the flash back i remeebered y i was created: 2 B THE PERCECT HUMAN! so i csame out the shadows n reveaked myself 2 ashe n oak. "tsuki wtf r u doingh ere." askeed progesser oak. "i have a reason 2 get revenge on the mafia guys luna' i asid. "o rly ashe n aok said at the smae time. "ya luna" i said. so we wnt back 2 tha town n went 2 a cafe n made a nwe plan that included all ot us. n then we went back 2 camp. may n brock asked us wbere we were giong but we lied so they woldnt get hurt. "so who r therse mafai guys luna" i asjed. "i found iut that they r connecdtet 2... ...

...

...

...

TEAM ROCKET!" siad ashe.


End file.
